Live together and Die together
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: A Christmas message. In Aleppo, Syria observes how Syrian Christians celebrate Christmas.


**Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor its characters belong to me, both are property of their respective author.**

 **I really did not have this story planned, I do not even know if it went well. I was going to put a Christmas message in the next chapter that I will upload from my story And the Story of Each One, but when I read a news that in Syria, in Aleppo, Christmas was celebrated, I knew that this is what I should do.**

 **Hope you like!**

* * *

In the city of Aleppo, a city torn by war and pain, the lights of the winter solstice illuminate the city by dressing it timidly as a party.

Syria was tired and hurt, with a wounded heart, but she wanted to be there. She needed to be present. On Christmas Eve the Christians of Syria went out to celebrate, to celebrate in spite of everything. In Aleppo, a city recently recovered from terrorists by the Syrian, Iranian and Russian army, its citizens go out to celebrate, although with the pain of the past and the present.

It was Christmas, and Syria watched intently as a mother, Christian citizens celebrate. She was Muslim, but if something was known, it was that in Syria, Muslims, Christians and Jews lived together in harmony. Everyone got along, loved and respected each other. The mosques were next to the churches, everything was beautiful. That was before the war. Before certain countries threw terrorists at her, before her president was demonized, before her...

Her body ached; she still felt the heat and pain of the bombings. But even though her face no longer smiled, his compassionate eyes looked at the Christian citizens, feasting bitter sweetly, and at the Muslims, accompanying them in feeling.

She was happy and grateful, hoping that things would improve, while people celebrated Christmas, but also, they celebrated Syria, who was strong, and tried to stand.

Suddenly, Iran approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. On the other hand, Russia also approached her. They were with her because they had freed Aleppo. They wanted to be by her side because they understood her pain.

-It is not necessary that you are here. I am Muslim, I don´t celebrate Christmas, but I want to be with them this day. I want to see them celebrate, their feeling burns in my heart- Syria said timidly bringing her hands to her chest.

Iran came closer and told her. "I do not celebrate Christmas either, but I will be by your side this day, Syria." She looked at him.

"I do not celebrate Christmas either. I never do it, but I will also be by your side today, sweet Syria "- said Russia. And both embraced her, under the lights of Aleppo. And the eyes of Syria, compassionate and sorrowful, with tears, looked smiling at those who feasted on the streets, despite the pain.

"Living together and dying together" is what Christians and Muslims in Arab countries say, who face adversity.

* * *

 **Well here it is, the story came out of nowhere, to tell the truth, but I tried to give my best.**

 **Before wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, I really wanted to say something: many people often say things like "what a pity people who do not celebrate Christmas, they have it forbidden" and that bothers me a lot. In countries that do not celebrate Christmas is simply because it is their habit. Usually in Muslim countries Christmas is not celebrated, not because it is prohibited but because it is not part of the custom. In Russia it is not celebrated either, because they are atheists or Orthodox Christians, not because it is forbidden. Not everyone celebrates Christmas and that's not bad.**

 **It is just custom; in addition, admit it, nowadays, Christmas is something more commercial. Everyone, whether by religion or not, celebrates Christmas because yes, there are people who already do not know why it is celebrated.**

 **Christmas is not celebrated in North Korea because they are not Christians and it is not part of their culture, it is not that there are Christians it to be forbidden.**

 **Well, do not worry; soon I'll upload a chapter to And the Story of Each One and, and for all those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
